Familiar Taste of Poison
by AndiCullen104
Summary: The depth of their love lasted over the centuries as they worked through the bloodlust of being the first vampires to ever exist. Until the day, Caroline thought that her husband Klaus betrayed her and so he daggered her to keep her from leaving him. Now that she is awake, will the flames of their dark passion consume them both?


Familiar Taste of Poison

Written by AndiCullen104

Pairing: Klaus/Caroline

Rated M for several reasons.

Genre: Romance/Drama (AU)

Summary: The depth of their love lasted over the centuries as they worked through the bloodlust of being the first vampires to ever exist. Until the day, Caroline thought that her husband Klaus betrayed her and so he daggered her to keep her from leaving him. Now that she is awake, will the flames of their dark passion consume them both?

**A/N- My first Vampire Diaries fanfic, because I have fallen in love with the Original family and there are never enough good stories about them that satisfy me. **

Prologue

Caroline Mikaelson felt heavy as if there was something pressing her down into the soft fabric underneath her slim body. She wheezed as she struggled to breathe while fighting the flames of thirst that was currently wreaking havoc on her throat.

There was a wet pumping sound of a heart close by and she wished that she had the strength to find the human who had happened upon her, but Caroline could not move. It felt like she was coming out of a deep sleep, however, she didn't know what had happened to her to end up this way.

She struggled to find an answer in her foggy memories, but her thoughts were slow and sluggish so she gave up. Caroline decided that she would just wait for her strength to come back to find out what had happened to her.

In the space that she was in she could hear an argument being bounced around the area as if she were in a placed that echoed. The words were unclear to hear at the moment as the anguish her body was going through was too much for her to decipher the words being spoken.

It was a moment later before her thoughts began to clear and a sense of awareness began to seep into her mind. She breathed in another scratchy breath as she focused on figuring out where exactly she was. From the smell of the earth, stone and the constant echoing she figured she was in cave of some sort.

_Now why am I here?_ She asked herself.

Caroline searched into her memories for the one that would explain her current predicament. A part of her guessed it might have been a witch that wanted her dead seeing as it wouldn't have been the first time. It was why he was always so protective of her, because she was his vulnerability more so than anyone else. Although she was an Original so really there was no need to coddle her, but of course she was never the victor of such an argument.

Remembering him brought a whole set of different images to her mind that whipped by so quickly that she barely grasped the meaning of them. Caroline shook her head a little as if to make the pictures in her head go away. She didn't want to believe them even though deep down she knew them to be true.

The room had fallen silent at her motion, but she was too thirsty to comprehend what the two men were doing around her. Not only was she experiencing the torture of not sating her bloodlust, but the ache in her heart as she relived that night.

It was the last moment that she remembered and she now knew the cause for her to be in such a state.

_I will make him pay, _she decided knowing that what he did was unforgivable and tainted all they had built together.

Caroline could begin to understand why everyone loathed her husband because she was just another expendable pawn in his quest for power.

As she slowly fluttered her eyes open for the first time, a moment said from one of her many lifetimes, cemented her resolve for the destruction of her husband.

_Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, _

_Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned. _

_William Congreve _

**A/N- Thank you for reading! Let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
